Rainy Days
by YamiB1999
Summary: Ryou walks through the rain from his way back from school and reflects on things that have happened in his life. When he reaches his apartment, he finds he has lost his keys, and sits outside in the rain in defeat. He is then greeted by a certain angry Yami. A bit of a brotherly role coming from Bakura. No warnings, no pairing, and certainly no romance!


**Yoo hoo! YamiB1999 here!**

**Thought I'd write a little One-Shot of our favourite people, Bakura and Ryou!**

**...Also as a HUGE apology for my HUGE absence...**

**I have been in Hell recently, and still am. I am drowning in homework, tests and revision. The amount of tests, it is ridiculous to even explain. They are really important ones though, and can affect my future, so I have no choice but to revise for them, subtracting all my free time till May by the very least. I counted, 68 more days till I have freedom again. Yippee. **

**Quick reminder that this story is a little brotherly thing so don't be dumb and think of it as _SOMETHING ELSE_. Now go ahead and enjoy this little One-Shot.**

* * *

Ryou got out of the gates of Domino High School. Another tiresome and tedious at school was now officially and finally over. No more having to go through complex algebra or annoying essays or anything that would kill his now used up and exhausted mind any longer! He could go home, sit on the couch, watch something like Naruto maybe, and perhaps have some delicious noodles. He felt his mouth water slightly at the thought and his legs wanting to give away and sit down as he had thought.

'No, I have to get home in order to do that.' He mumbled angrily to himself as his stomach grumbled.

He took a sharp breath and began walking at a brisk pace to his apartment. Ryou realized this was going to be one of those walks that would take forever and would never end. He gave a tired sigh and went past a traffic light when it was at amber. A car screeched to halt in front of him, but Ryou didn't even notice, and didn't even care when the driver began yelling who knows what at him. He just simply walked by as if nothing had happened.

He began to wonder of what his _Yami _was doing at home.

His _Yami _had just decided he'd not go to school today, just like that, and it had been bugging Ryou all day. What if he was planning on gaining power? Or maybe taking his revenge on the Pharaoh? Or maybe he was concocting a devious plan to bring back this evil Zorc Necrophades person he kept hearing about. The day off the Thief had taken made Ryou feel frightened, weak, and even annoyed. Ryou didn't really understand why Bakura even wanted power in the first place, as it all seemed unnecessary and stupid.

The darker his thoughts got, the more dark the clouds above in the sky became, and before Ryou knew, it began to rain.

'Well this is just brilliant. I'm going to be soaked!' He groaned. He realized his hair was probably going to tangled together and whimpered slightly at the thought of having to brush it. He _hated _brushing his hair so badly as it was _so _painful. He had no idea how girls lived with it.

Ryou gave a sigh before continuing on walking, but ended with a chuckle. It was the typical weather they would have Britain. Rain, rain, and even more rain. He remembered how he and some classmates would literally wish their hearts out in the winter for some snow, so they could have a snowball fight and have some fun. He even went to the trouble of believing in the winter spirit 'Jack Frost', speaking out to him (when really to no one), pleading for a little snow. All they got was some pitiful rain. Typical British weather.

After a few moments of his memories of his old life, just as he predicted, rain fell. And it wasn't your casual drizzle, or a bit of spitting. It was downright _pouring_! In seconds, the boy found himself drenched, shivering, and wishing he'd skipped school all together.

'To top it all off, I'll probably get a cold...' Ryou grumbled unhappily, clutching his skimpy, wet uniform for some source of warmth. The cold had sunk right into his bones and he couldn't stand it one bit. It felt horrible, but in the distance, he could make out his apartment, where he lived with Bakura, where he cooked for Bakura, did the washing, scrubbing, cleaning, laundry, _everything_. It felt a little annoying at times, but it was all worth it.

Sometimes, just sometimes, when Bakura was in the mood, when he wasn't absorbed in plotting against the Pharaoh, or off with the tomb-keeper doing thievery of all sorts, he spent some time at home, with him. The helpless, weak, little hikari no one payed attention to ever. On those days, Bakura would cook a lovely, warm supper, brush his hair, let him sleep early whilst he did some chores, and all sorts of nice little things.

Ryou began to wish he was in one of those moods that day. He nearly began to drool at the thought of Bakura's cooking. Despite the little he did, when he cooked, Bakura could maybe even pass Masterchef if he wanted to. Or more like bothered.

The light couldn't help it any longer. The thought of Bakura's food had become _very _appealing, and he was just dying to have a nice, hot piece of chicken slide down his throat, with a slight spice to it, and herbal flavours.

Ryou ran. He didn't just run, he _sprinted_. Ryou was never the athletic type, due to his asthmatic problems and lacking stamina, and he was a failure when it came to the 'Fun Run'.

The 'Fun Run' was a stupid, silly run that Domino High School hosted every year. Every year, the students would be _forced _to run around a huge track four times. It killed Ryou, for he couldn't last half of the first one without clutching his sides and gasping for air, his head pounding and heart ramming against his chest. He felt embarrassed by his condition sometimes, as he usually came last, by a landslide, and watched his classmates who came first get a pat on the back, and cheers, whilst he was pointed at and called pathetic.

The hikari gave a sigh and carried on with his sprint. He was nearly home now, only a few more blocks to go, and he'd be at his nice, dry and warm apartment, on the sofa, wearing a t-shirt and some trousers, watching some TV, trying his best to ignore his evil Yami. Well, at least he wasn't psychotic like Marik's. He laughed a little at the thought.

Sure, he should feel sorry for the Egyptian, but he couldn't help it. It made him so happy he wasn't the one with the most worst Yami. Sure, Yugi had the absolute coolest and famous one, but at least his wasn't the worst! He suddenly felt very thankful for himself.

Before he knew it, he had reached his apartment block. Safe at last! He fumbled in his pockets for his keys. Not in his front left...

He checked his right.

Not there either.

His back?

At this point, Ryou began to look furiously through his pockets, wanting to scream out at his frustration. Where on Earth were his keys! Once he had looked everywhere, he gave a sigh and slid down the wall, letting rain pelt his head. Great. Just great. Someone had decided to nick his keys, or he may have been stupid and misplaced them. He was just a dolt. Bakura was so right. He was just a pathetic, stupid, weakling of a hikari.

Ryou let himself slide down the wall and sat down on the damp ground, ignoring the rain pelting his head. There was nothing else to do. He'd just have to sit there, wait for Bakura to hopefully come out, or maybe one of the residents of the block. The likely hood of that was near zero. Not very appealing at all.

Ryou gave a sigh before letting loose a smirk. He remembered meeting his 'Baka' of a Yami seven years ago, and it was raining then.

* * *

A nine year old Ryou skidded out of his apartment, running for his life. His apartment was haunted! It had to be! He heard voices in it and kept hearing them. Why wouldn't they go away?

As he reached outside, the first thing he felt was the rain. Rain, rain, rain, rain and more rain. It felt horrible and cold, and he didn't like it! The young boy shivered as within seconds he was drenched and shaking like mad. It didn't matter though. Ryou sprinted down an alley and hid behind some bins. He plopped down and gave a sigh of relief. His mind felt peaceful once more.

Ryou sat there, behind the bins for a good half an hour, in the rain. It didn't bother him, not one bit. Now he felt he was safe again, he opened his messenger bag that he had pulled off the kitchen counter when he heard _it_. He looked inside and a grin found its way on his mouth, with a missing tooth. There it was, gleaming in the dim light of the distant street lights, with a crumpled note by its side. Ryou fished it out and read the neat handwriting of his Father.

_Dear Ryou,_

_Hey buddy! I am so sorry I couldn't come for your birthday last week, I got busy excavating the other day. Anyways, whilst doing so, we hit an old tomb! What luck is that, eh? Inside there was a ton of jewels and gold, treasures! We even found a coffin. First we thought it was Pharaoh, for all the treasure everywhere, but it turned out to be the tomb of a tomb robber, a thief! That's why there was so much gold. I found this little ring inside the coffin. I was the first to find the coffin in the first place, so I nabbed it. Don't tell anyone that though! I thought it would be a nice repayment for my absence for your birthday, Ryou. I don't know why, but I think you should wear it sometimes. I have a feeling, like something is telling me you have to wear it. Weird, but nevermind._

_Wish you a happy ninth birthday, Ryou,_

_Dad_

He held the letter protectively to his chest for a bit, then tucked it back into his bag, so it wouldn't get wet again. Then he looked at the ring.

_ I don't know why, but I think you should wear it sometimes. I have a feeling, like something is telling me you have to wear it. _

His Father had said to wear it. It did look nice and pretty, with the dangly bits on the sides and the eye in the middle, but it was rather ancient, not very fashionable with today's clothes.

/\_Wear it!_/\

Ryou jumped out of his skin. The voice. It was back.

He made a move to run again, then remembered what he had just heard.

Wear it.

Maybe he just needed to wear it to make the voice go away! Ryou laughed happily at his cleverness and took the ring by the old leather loop and put it around his neck. It was a little heavy, but it was worth it. It would make the voice go away! Ryou glowered at his achievement, but then went still. Suddenly, it didn't feel safe anymore.

He whipped his hair around, white hair whipping around like crazy. That's when he saw _it_. And _it_ looked just like him. He yelped before screaming at the top of his voice.

'AAAAAH! GHOST! THERE'S A GHOST! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' He screamed, shielding his face as if it would stop the 'ghost' from harming him.

He heard a laugh, then put down his arms. The ghost was... laughing.

/\_Why would I kill you? Why would I even hurt you in the first place? If you carry on doing what I tell you, what's the need for all that?_/\

Ryou looked at the ghost for a moment, and then cocked his head. What did this ghost mean?

'I-I-I don't understand. W-w-what do you mean?' Ryou stuttered.

The 'ghost' sighed and literally face palmed himself.

'Okay. Let us begin this introducing again. Hello. I am a spirit, from that ancient ring of yours. You may refer to me as Spirit, Voice, Spirit of the Millennium Ring, Yami or Yami Bakura. If you do what I say without objection, I may decide to not harm you, however doing so otherwise... it won't be very pleasant, so if I were in your situation, I would choose the first choice. Oh, and I may decide to use your body as my own for long periods of time.' 'Spirit' said.

'Why should I follow your orders? I just met you! And this is my body! I live in it! I don't want a spirit living here too! I don't want to follow your orders! Go away!' Ryou yelled, running off, the ring dangling around his neck.

'Why won't you understand, _hikari_. You are my host! You have been destined to be my landlord many millennia. You have no choice. If you continue doing this, there will be severe consequences!' 'Spirit' snarled.

Ryou ignored him and dashed away, hoping his spindly little legs could get him far enough. The Spirit let out a sigh and muttered a few words.

'AHH! What's happening to me!? AHHHHH!' Ryou screamed at the top of his voice, holding his head in his hands as he felt a feeling like he was being ripped from his own body. He fell to the floor in pain, clutching his sides in pain and agony, having no control of what was going on. He felt himself being thrust away.

He opened his eyes blearily and found himself looking at a pair of translucent hands. He looked up and saw the Spirit in solid form. His mouth went in a perfect 'O', and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

'See? Young landlord, you must understand that you have absolutely no power of the situation at hold. Everything is in the palm of my hand, including you, and you can't do anything about it.' The Spirit said with a smirk, walking away. Ryou felt himself getting pulled around, like he was on a leash by _his_ body.

The Spirit continued its walk, not taking a care of the young boy's yells and protests, of human rights, gibberish in his mind. He chuckled at how pathetic he was, but was slightly disappointed. He had been hoping for a more... cooperative... and strong host. This thing was weak, pathetic, and had no intention of doing anything he demanded. That would soon change, he would bend him to his will, and his only.

* * *

'You stupid, idiotic, _dolt_! What the _bloody hell _do you think you were doing outside like that in the rain? Are you mad?' A voice growled at a furious tone.

Ryou blinked and found himself propped up in bed, with a certain Yami glaring at him angrily, using a hair dryer to dry his wet uniform, with his own hair dripping wet. The sight was slightly humorous. He found himself chuckling.

'What are you laughing at? You could have died! That's the last thing I need! Couldn't have just, oh, I don't know, thrown something at the window to notify me you were there. No. You had to wait outside like a blithering idiot, get bone chilling cold, wet and, blahh! Now I'm here, wasting my time, helping you out, and I get laughed at! Oh Ra, I hate my life!' The Yami complained, his arms crossed and back turned.

Ryou began to laugh his head off.

'Oh, real funny, Ryou! REAL FUNNY! Once you get better, I swear on Ra, I am going to MURDER YOU with my two bare hands!' Bakura growled waving his hands to add with the effect.

Ryou hushed himself for the Spirit's sake. He'd gone to all the trouble getting outside, helping him out and all. He was probably wet as well. But he felt _tired_. He wanted to some sleep and time to relax, get over his ordeal. He let his eyes close and enjoy the feeling of sleep come to him...

'Oh no you don't, Ryou Bakura! I jut made chicken and mushroom soup for you! No way are you sleeping like that!' Yami yelled.

He took out a bowl from the table, stomped over to Ryou, and forcefully spoon-fed him the whole thing. Ryou didn't even get the chance to object.

After the whole chicken and mushroom soup drama Yami had thrown at him, Ryou just wanted to sleep now, more than anything. The soup left a warm feeling in him, making him even more fatigued. He let his eyes droop, and this time he wasn't disturbed. After a few moments, his shallow breathing could be heard from the bed.

* * *

Bakura stared at his hikari with a smirk. He was going soft. Never had be been so nice to him like this, getting him from outside the apartment, carrying him bridal style up the elevator, ignoring obnoxious stares from neighbours on the way, changing his wet clothes to his pyjamas, tucking him in bed, making sure he was nice and warm, turning the radiator on despite liking it cold, drying his clothes with a hair dryer, and making chicken and mushroom soup... Ra, he'd never done so many good things at once in his long life.

Bakura stared at Ryou's sleeping figure. He was on his side, hair all over the place, clutching his pillow and all. It was sweet. He seemed to shrink, and he saw the young nine year old again, that he hadn't seen for seven years. He remembered their encounter and scoffed a laugh. Yep, he'd definitely gone soft. He wasn't that nice before, not ever.

He gave a sigh and waved off all the never being nice stuff. Weirdly, he actually liked doing this. If the Pharaoh ever came to know of this, Ra have mercy. He would never live another day without hearing of it. He shuddered at the very thought.

Bakura looked at Ryou one last time at the doorway of his room. He was peaceful in sleep, as he was when he was awake. He liked the teen like this. He didn't like him frightened. Guilt swamped him as memories of starving him when they shared a body came to his mind. How he passed out just anywhere out of the blue. He had been so cruel. Why had he changed? Even he didn't understand.

Bakura smiled for the first time in forever as he left for his room. It was late, he was tired himself, and some sleep couldn't hurt, now would it? He collapsed on the bed and let out a sigh before shutting his eyes.

Life is good when you have a hikari as a friend...

* * *

**Hope you guys thought it was okay! I intended this to come out like two months ago, but school threw that idea in the toilet till I fished it out again. I actually thought this would come out in the weekend, guess my will power took the better of me.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and once again, I have not stopped Aftermath. It is just at a stand still till May. I promise that. For now, an occasional one-shot is all I can do, I'm afraid. **

**Also, to Naruto fans (especially Kakashi ones) I have a story that came out yesterday called 'The Day I Die', and I think you may like it. Please give it a read and review as they will be appreciated.**

**For now, Sayenora, sorry for any mistakes, and I hope we cross paths once again.**

**-YamiB1999**


End file.
